


Untitled Pornlet

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely mild bondage. Unbetad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Pornlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VintageJacqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/gifts).



With thickly folded black cloth tied securely round his eyes, and his ears plugged, Nasir can see nothing save faint scattered lights behind his closed eyelids, can hear only his own heart’s manic thump, shivers coursing through him at knowledge that Agron stands over his prone defenseless body, stalking him like wild beast stalks prey bending down at watering hole.

Trembling like wind-blown leaf with Herculean attempt, he only barely holds his position: forehead pressed to pillow, ass up, smooth thighs splayed open and hands holding cheeks apart to expose clean-shaven hole, open to receive everything Agron chooses to give, and Agron has given him everything:

Hard ridged length, too thick to be fingers, nowhere near thick enough to be Agron, too rigid to be tongue, can only be sword hilt pressing inside and inside and Nasir groans into pillow until Agron pulls hilt out slow and

Nasir holds on tight to his trust and his ass and breaks out all over in gooseflesh when sword point glides over his asshole and then

Stiffens, shivering as if drenched in ice water. Tip of feather ghosts down ridge of his spine, traces curves of his ass, begins slow teasing caress to his hole and

Despite sincere intention to be good boy for his man, his pelvis shies away from maddening tickling contact. 

"Apologies," he says quickly. But harsh smack on his behind rocks him forward before he can finish uttering placating word. His eyes spill over while Agron’s palm rains down, flurry of stinging slaps to his ass and thighs seeming to go on for an eternity.

Separate slaps soon blend into one smelted-steel burning on his skin, and passage of time can only be measured in vivid disembodied pain vibrating through his body as if he were bell chiming new hour.

Then strong hands lift him from prone position where he has fallen, pull him back to his knees, push his head back down. When those long rough fingers stroke his wet cheeks, Nasir leans into them, kisses punishing hands, pushing all of his gratitude and apologies into Agron’s callused palm. 

When Agron pulls away he wrests Nasir’s staccato-beating heart from him, held within his vicious loving fist, and all Nasir has left to give is this small straining body,

(He has given Agron his best thing long ago, sweetness of honeyed fig coating his tongue as he held gift out to Agron: “Nasir. My brother called me Nasir.”)

this crawling ass-presenting submission (to Agron, only for Agron, mountainous overwhelming man Fates were hurtling toward him during those long soul-killing years of blank-faced rote obedience) more freeing than collar wrenched from neck.

Then Agron’s second-best thing (Agron’s best is his big tender heart coated in steel, softening only for Nasir) rams into Nasir. 

Nasir wails, caught between abrupt over-fullness, those hard thighs slapping against his still-burning ass, inescapable hands gripping his hips to thrust without preamble.

Nasir cranes his neck to look back at hulking hunter leaning over him, but covered eyes he can only imagine Agron as he has seen him so many times before: half in shadow, hard body glossed over with beaded fuck-sweat gleaming in candlelit tent, green eyes blazing with such crazed bestial light that Nasir’s stomach folds into itself.

"Agron," he sighs. Or perhaps he only sighs out thin wordless sound that floats off into hot nighttime air; he cannot tell what is coming out of him (save warm fluid drooling from his cock) in moment when Agron’s thickness pushes into him, stretch and burn so intense that Nasir’s whole body tightens for infinite near-panicked moment.

Coarse palm trails up Nasir’s body, skims over shaking thighs and heaving flank, and then those long fingers wrap around Nasir’s gulping throat with even effortless pressure until

Nasir gasps like startled fish hooked and thrown onto land. Blackness before his eyes deepens, but it is only kiss Agron wrests from him, lips and tongue and teeth consuming him, swallowing down his cries.

When Nasir climaxes he can hear himself scream, feels sound of his voice thrumming through his chest and throat, dissolves into sound and feel of Agron’s final harsh thrusts and

When Agron slices open cloth, freeing Nasir’s senses, Nasir goes limp, blinded by bold sudden light that is Agron.


End file.
